Duo's secret
by evil shinigami02
Summary: What happens when Duos secret get out? how will the others react. ooc, death,yaoi,angst


It was a beautiful summer night and Duo and Heero were sitting on the porch steps to the current safe house. Duo was sitting in Heeros arms while Heero was playing with Duos long chestnut colored braid. Both sat there for a long time before Duo finally had the courage to tell Heero his secret that he had been hiding for so long and know it needed to come out. Duo sat up and looked into Heeros eyes, took a deep breath and started to speak.  
  
  
  
"Heero I have something to tell you" Duo said trying to push down the wave of fear that had risen in him.  
  
"Duo you know that you can tell me anything so what it is that is troubling you so much?" Heero said noticing the fear that has started to show in his kois eyes. He new at that moment that the news could not be good if the Dethsythe pilot was hesitating to tell him.  
  
"I…..I…have a rear from of …..cancer. I have kept this a secret from all of you because I was afraid that I wouldn't be aloud to pilot any more and then I would never be able to see you again. I guess that it was selfish of me but I just couldn't be away form you ever so I know only have a few more weeks left to live because I have refused and treatment and it has progressed to much and it is out of control. I am so sorry that I never told you and know I am dying and I will never be able to see you again and … and .." at this point the gundam pilot broke down and started to cry in to the others shoulder.  
  
"Duo you knew you should have told us and we could have helped you with this. You can be such a baka some times. If you had told us we would have supported you with what ever you decided." Heero reassured the crying boy in his arms as he rubbed his back in soothing circles.  
  
"Y…Yo….your not mad at me for not telling you the truth?" Duo said looking up at Heero through red glazed eyes and his voice cracking from crying.  
  
"I could never be mad at you for this. Come on lets go in the house the others have a right to hear this to." Heero replied helping Duo to stand on his feet and go up to the house.  
  
"No…no I cant tell them know please just let me tell them in the morning, if I go in there like this they will know right off that something is wrong." Duo said as he took a seat on the porch swing that hung from the rafters of the porch and brought his knees up to his chest.  
  
"Ok I am going to go in and do some work on my laptop. Come up when you are ready ." Heero said as he turned to disappear into the house. As he went into the kitchen he saw a little blond run from the room and he thought that he hear sobs coming from the direction that he had just seen him run.  
  
As Duo sat on the swing he saw a shooting star go by. He watched it streak across the sky and then he mad a wishI wish that all my pain and suffering would end soon so that I don't have to cause a burden on my friend any more. As duo continued to watch the sky he slowly fell asleep never to wake again.  
  
"Quatre what is rong? You heard me and Duo talking didn't you?" Heero said taking the blond in his arms as he sobbed. Then Trowa walked in to the room and Quatre went to him and told him what he had over heard and when Wu Fei heard and he vowed that it was injustice for him to dye at such a young age. All the pilots sat and talked till they all fell asleep and none of them noticed that Duo had not come in to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was the first to get up at the crack of dawn and went to go and check on his little angel, but when he got up to the room he noticed that he wasn't there so he went down to the porch to se if he was still there. As he walked out onto the porch he saw a small bundle of blankets and Duo. He went over to it and shook the sleeping pilot.  
  
"Duo you should come up to bed before you catch a cold." Heero said shaking the pilot gently as to not knock him off he swing. Heero noted as he shook the pilot that he was deathly cold and was not waking up. Yes Duo was usually a very heavy sleeper but something just didn't seem right to him. Heero went to go find a pules but there was none to be found and he new that his beloved Koi was dead.  
  
"Duo why now …..wh...why now I never got a chance to say good bye."" Heero sobbed into his fellow pilot.  
  
"Heero what is rong? Is there something rong with Duo?" A small, scared voice said from the door to the house.  
  
"Duo is ….is dead." Heero sobbed out as he looked at the small blond who fell to the ground in his own racking sobs.  
  
Trowa and Wu Fei came out to the porch to see what all the noise was and then if finally hit them went they got to the porch. Trowa helped Quatre into the house while Wu Fei had to drag Heero away from Duos cold and lifeless body.  
  
Heero and Quatre were both laying in their rooms trying to get some sleep but both had failed. Heero was typing away on his laptop and Quatre had gone for a long walk to try to clear his head. In the mean time Wu Fei and Trowa had found a spot in the yard to bury their friend. They thought it be best that Heero and Quatre weren't there to see it. As Quatre walked up the pathway to the house he saw a spot on the grounds were there was freshly turned soil and he new that it was his one and only best friend, the one person besides Trowa that he could tell all his secrets. He finsihed his walk back to the house with a tear stained face and glases eyes, eyes that was a portal to his very empty sole right know they had lost that sparkle for life that they once had. As he entered the house he heard a loud noise like a gun shot. He quickly ran upstars to where the other pilots had gatyered and he new before he got there that Heero had shot him self to end his pain. As he looked into the room he was met with what he new was true and instenly fell to the floor and sobbed for his fallen friend.  
  
"Trowa I will take care of this I think Quatre needs to have some time with you right know before he dose the same thing. Trowa picked up his koi anmd they went into there room and he gave him a sadative and held the cryiong arib in his arms till he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day the reaming pilots left the save house. They thoughtt hat it would be best to leave as for the sake of Quatre. As they walked by the graves that layed next to the road said their last good byes and left the house for what would seem like ever.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Two years later)  
  
"Quatre what are you ok?" Trowa said into the comlink that was connected between the gundams.  
  
"I cant hold them off any longer!! Good bye Trowa I will see you soon." And with that Quatre pulled the self~dentition button and he was never to be seen again. The very next day the war had ended and peace would rain for one year and then when it started up again either was destroyed for the gundams were of no help having lost three of their pilots. Now earth is nothing but a dead rock and has not been inhabited for ten years and the two remaining pilots have been tossed in jail for life. Little do they know that some day they will be freed and they will once again fight for the peace of every one.  
  
owrie 


End file.
